


Billionaire slave

by ms_lee



Category: Ambrollins fandom, Profesional wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Billionaire, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_lee/pseuds/ms_lee
Summary: "I’m a slave for you, I cannot hold it, I cannot control it ..I’m a slave for you, I won’t deny it, I’m not trying to hide it…"-Dean Ambrose





	

Beep

  
I growl and rub my face seating up and notice that I slept with my uniform I growl.

  
"Guess am going like this"

  
I say and I stand up honestly I feel like crap,I bearly got any slept yesterday because of my dumbass got dragged to the club and like I know the owner he say it was on the house besides I need it to clear my head.

  
I went to the restroom and do my business as well as brushing my teeth.

  
I put on a black hat and get out of the apartment as I got in my car,my phone vibrated.

  
Sami-yo don't be late.remember what boss said last time ;)

I look at the time

  
7:49am

  
Shit

  
I try to turn the car on but it won't

  
"You pice of shit"

  
I say getting out and kicking it.  
I open it and saw that the motor was missing.

  
"Fucking thief"

  
I saw someone turn a car on and accelerated the car.

  
"You son of a bitch"!

  
I shout at them and slam it down.

  
~~~

  
I got in my station when mr.wilston who's my boss went to me and cross his arms looking at me and sighing.

  
"I give you a job because I know you situation,I gived you not two but 3 chances already to prove me that you can change and get you ass in time now you leave me no choice but to-"

  
"No please sir I need it.look I promise-"

  
"Am sorry mr.ambrose but to now you don't work here anymore"

  
"..fine.i give you the uniform later.."

  
I say and he shake his head

  
"I need it now"

  
He say putting his hand out  
I took it off and luckily I haved clothes under and I look at the uniform this job may not be the best but it's what used to keep me alive and now I am unemployed.

  
I give him the uniform and he turn around.

  
"Thanks for everything"

  
I softly say and he stop for a moment then clear his throat walking away.

  
I look at Zayn who's my only friend here and he give me a sad smile.

  
~~~

£££££££££

  
I arrive to the only place where the only person who understands me.even if he is rich and a famous person ; He gots the magazine cover,gets to walk on all colors of carpets,has a spin off show that is successful and five stars and overall rich he's one off the most rich business man around.

  
Yeah that's my best friend who even with all that I know would do whatever for me but honestly I don't want him feeling bad for him I know he cares but I don't need any pitying.

  
I park my trashy car compared to just the gates infront of me,I ring the bell and a deep voice talked.

  
Rollins resident how may I help you?

  
I need to talk to him it's important baurn please it's Dean Ambrose 

  
Sorry mr.ambrose but mr.rollins is really-

  
Please I beg you.i don't know what to do or where to go

  
It was a silent moment before he sigh

  
Alright but if he gets mad I didn't let you in

  
Okay thank you so much.

  
A ring sounded and the little dot turned green opening the two big black gates I exhale and took a step in taking a moment and seeing the view infront of me.this is truly unreal.i gotta admit I kinda envious Rollins ;I mean he has everything.

  
I walk up the little steps of the Mansion and stood infront of the big black door and strike the gold knocker three times.

  
A young woman dressed in her house helper clothes that's by the way it's too short(basic of him)opened putting a smile on her red lips.

  
"Dean,come in"

  
"Thanks Sasha"

  
I got in the mansion and the first thing you see is two stairs ways one on the left and one on the right as well as a big paint of half seth smirked face and the other half of a angry wolf with saliva dripping from his mouth.

  
"Mr.rollins is bussy right now but you can wait in the meantime while i let him know"

  
I nodded and thank her

  
"Want something to drink"?

  
"No thanks"

  
She nodded and walk away while I went to the living room seeing a picture frame of him with a tiger next to him as well as a rifle on hand.

  
I roll my eyes and turn around just to see Charlotte who's the main house keeper and the one who keept all the keys of the house bottoming her shirt I contain myself from rolling my eyes and she give me a fake sweet smile when Sasha came out obviously annoyed.

  
"He can take you"

  
She say giving me a sweet smile and I nodded getting in as she close the door and seeing seth on a gold throne, in an open black robe He stares straight into My eyes as he leans back and spreads his legs out so that his calves are resting on the armrests of his chair for Me to see everything.

  
I feel my cheeks flush but I cough to try to covered up but I was too late because seth smirked.

  
"Can you close you legs.god seth"

"You unemploy"?

  
He say obviously ignoring what I said and I turn around to avoid looking at him.

"y-yeah it's it that obvious-i chuckle-and I need to find a work because then am gonna be homeless I bearly have money to pay one month of rent and I have like 3 more"

"Dude you can find a job.you young,handsome and has an amazing body.what if I have an offer for you to stop having hard times "

  
I gasp and scoff

  
"Excuse you Rollins but am not working as a whore"

  
He stand up and went Behind me chuckling looking at my eyes with a dangerous browns through the mirror.

  
"No not that.How much for you to be my slave?"

  
He say in a low tone

  
"What?"

  
I say as if i didn't heard it right

  
"how much?one million?two?3? How much?just tell me the price and I give it to you"

  
I look at him in disbelief and he looked death serious he walk to a cabinet and opened taking a black suitcase out and putting it on the desk opening the black suitcase where he put money and open it showing stacks of bills.

I look at him and went infront of his desk closing the suitcase.  
  


"none..I do it but I don't want to be treated like Charlotte"

"Oh,don't worry you my main bitch"

he smirked and I smirked back when I realized what I just got myself into.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar errors and thanks for Tumblr where I got the idea from.


End file.
